Vehicle head-up displays (HUDs) display images by projecting light emitted from a projection device onto a transparent window surface within the vehicle. Typical information displayed by the HUD includes speed information, fuel information, temperature information and navigation information. The same information may also be displayed elsewhere, for example, on a display screen within the vehicle (e.g., in the dashboard).
With an increasing number of displays being used within vehicles, a variety of information may be displayed at a number of locations. Duplicate information may also be displayed on multiple displays. Vehicle display systems managing where and what types of information to be displayed are desired.